1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method, system and program product for dynamically detecting errant data sequences, under optionally enumerated conditions and performing corresponding actions. Specifically, the present invention utilizes a definable data structure to detect and handle an errant data sequence received over a network.
2. Background Art
As the implementation of computer networks in business becomes more pervasive, the frequency in which accidental or malicious attacks on such networks increases. For example, a printer attached to a server on the network may experience an error that causes a certain data sequence to be generated. Unfortunately, in generating the data sequence, the printer might get caught in a loop that causes the same data sequence to be generated and sent to the server thousands of times. When this occurs, an application residing on the sever will receive each data sequence in rapid succession. This causes the data sequences to pile up in the server's memory, which may ultimately crash the server. Similar problems are experienced when a network is subject to a malicious denial of service attack. Specifically, in an attempt to deprive other users of the capability to connect to the server, a hacker could establish multiple connections with a server in the network from a single client. Such connections would drain the capacity of the server and thus, cause service to be denied to legitimate users.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to circumvent these problems by hard coding a solution to the errant data (e.g., problematic, recurring, etc.) sequences into the application itself. For example, with respect to the printer scenario discussed above, the application would be hard coded to search for the particular errant data sequence that causes the problem, and take appropriate action. However, various problems arise when hard coding an application in this manner. Specifically, with each solution that is implemented, a service release involving modification of the code in the application must be made to all customers. This is not only costly, but also causes the customer to experience downtime while their application is updated or serviced. Moreover, since new errant data sequences are constantly being discovered, hard coding the solutions into the application can become unduly burdensome to both the application's creator and the customers.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for dynamically detecting errant data sequences such that hard coding a solution into an underlying application is not required. Further, a need exists for errant data sequences to be dynamically detected based on a definable data structure. Moreover, a need exists for corresponding actions (e.g., corrective, filtering, etc.) to be implemented when an errant data sequence is detected.